Dragon Rider Club Challenge
by Shadow 4146
Summary: This is a how to train your dragon challenge. Basically Hiccup ends up training the teens. They eventually they leave Berk. They spread there knowledge to other kids and the DR grows but the grown ups have no idea whats going on, just that there children are disappearing. The Red Death is killed, and the Dragon Rider club gains the nest as there flock. And Valka runs into them. Etc


**Authors Note**

_This is not a story, BUT a challenge for those who can write a story._

_If you wish to write this please contact me VIA PM or REVIEW._

_For those who want to read a story like this I will tell you if some one has taken on the challenge to write this._

_Add a link or whatever leads you to it._

_And the rules can be changed, I really want to just get the idea out there._

_So if you want to write something similar I don't mind or care, BUT tell me I would like to read it._

**Disclaimer_ \- I own nothing, NOTHING!_**

**_(BUT the PLOT)_**

* * *

Here's the main idea and a rough outline. Sorry if it's sloppy.

Hiccup is a master blacksmith.

Dragons will act more like pets so no dragonese.

Dragons names all same as movies and series.

Toothless's tail fin is made of scales and can fly solo in emergencies.

Most DR members has special weapon and flight suit etc.

Make sure to intermingle with povs.

Dragon training is canceled. Reason ? (up to you)

Slowly other teens find out about hiccup and toothless. They want to train dragons or at least ... blah blah blah

Dragon rider cloths and weapons - all made of there dragons scales and gronkel iron based on personality

Astrid -in nadder outfit, skirt made of nadder spikes. weapon - double blade axe in shape of nadder wings as blade can pop out other

wise looks like a shiny light stick. the edges of the blade can come on fire so looks like slightly flaming axe also can leak nadder poision. these functions can be switched by a mechanism. Can cut through stone.

Snoulout - outfit... weapon - mace, when just carry on looks harmless, no spikes very sleek but spikes can pop out, as well as zippleback gas so when he hits something it explodes.

Fishlegs - outfit... weapon - War hammer, very destructive. special function ? (up to you)

Twins - outfit... weapon - spears uses magnets etc. as well as electricity when combined need polar oppiste to work. (can change weapon with twins this was the best idea but they have to have a cool surprise weapon)

Hiccup - outfit - black scale tunic,hidden metal boots (like steeled toe boots but under scales and leather) and pants also hooded cloak. finger less gloves with hidden metal. gauntlets that have a blade that pops out (dont know whats it's called but google bandit king jing he uses it) but i want it to be in a black gauntlet hidden also multiple compartments for poison (speed stinger) and zippleback gas etc. And hiccup's gonna be good at archery like his mother. so new and improved bow and arrows. village still looks down on him neglected by his father. (maybe once they all start hanging out villege neglect other teen 'idea')

They all train in the woods after they stage a raid, well toothless does to free there dragons from the arena. Berk gets concerned where and why there future generation is going. Tuffnut makes an excuse saying it's a club when asked what kind of club answers the D.R. club and that only members know what it means etc. Dragon training starts as soon as they get new dragons etc. They leave Berk etc. Defeat red death, injured cared by the nest of dragons, NO MISSING LIMBS! earn there own flock, travel etc. Valka kidnapped etc. find out she's hiccup's mother learn from her etc.

Drago, toothless becomes alpha ( don't mention to much time skip)

Kids of there own? (up to you how you profile them)

Snoutlout and tuffnut can be paired up to heather and camicazi.

OOC where there personality is slightly different but try to stick to there original personalities.

DR at sanctuary. While chief meeting between villages goes on, Stoick along with the other chiefs relize this DR club has spread and taken almost all of future generation of vikings. Before kids mention DR club before vanishing with out a trace (via dragon back). Meeting lasts couple days, let them think about the DR club and there children for a while add pov's.

After ? days at meeting DR decide to try to reason with vikings, they turn up at meeting. duhn duhn dunnnnnn.

* * *

**Olvaid's review**

"I'll take the challenge. but i'll be making a few tweaks to the plot, like making it so meatlug is bigger so they won't looks silly in flight as they do in show and movies.

But yes, i am, indeed taking up your challenge.

and it will be awesome."

_Author ~ thank you for taking the challenge and I think making an account just for it. Good luck can't wait to see how it turns out._


End file.
